Project Summary/Abstract: We propose to continue our global health research training program called Global Health Equity Scholars (GHES) program designed to create a new community of researchers, educators, and professionals prepared to address new and emerging global health challenges. We will build on the last 4 years of this training program to create a cadre of new researchers who can dedicate their research career to address the health problems that arise out of inequity of human conditions prevalent in informal human settlements that the United Nations has defined as slums. Rather than addressing one disease at a time, we propose to provide a comprehensive, multidisciplinary and integrated approach to deal with slum health issues, developed over many years by various participating faculty members of this program. This program will be comprised of 4 US partner institutions (Consortium) that include University of California at Berkeley, Yale University, Stanford University, and Florida International University, each led by a leader in global health research with many years of collaborative relationship among themselves. Together, core training faculty members (mentors) of these institutions currently conduct research at one of 31 sites in 23 countries, representing Africa, Latin America, the Caribbean, South and Southeast Asia, Middle East, Eastern Europe, and Oceania. The training program will address a wide range of health research topics including emerging and high-consequence infectious diseases, non-communicable diseases (NCD), women's health, environmental health, mental health, interpersonal violence, substance abuse, and the interaction of all of these health issues within the framework of slum health. Training will target US postdoctoral fellows and pre-doctoral students, as well as low and middle-income country (LMIC) postdoctoral fellows. They will undergo 8-12-month of training at one of the 23 countries under supervision of the Consortium and their collaborating LMIC mentors. They will be provided with both research and career mentorship throughout the course of their training and tracked for career development after completion of their GHES-supported research work. Thus, through this training program, we will introduce to the trainees one major and important aspect of global health research (slum health research) and provide an opportunity for them to become experts in this new global health discipline.